Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers
is the twenty-fourth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It introduces the Miracle Gosei Headders and Super Goseiger forms. Synopsis The Goseiger try to prevent Buredoran from obtaining an ancient Gosei power known for its destructive potential but remaining untamed. Plot Sensing it earlier, Buredoran unearths the site of the Abare Headder. However, he cannot reach the Abare Headder due to a barrier and sends the giant Semattarei of the Brocken Spectre to force the Goseigers into the open so they can retrieve it for him. When the Goseigers find Semattarei and form Gosei Great to fight him, they are caught off guard by the Yuumajuu as he resurrects several other members of the Yuumajuu that the Goseigers destroyed. The revived monsters overpower Gosei Great before a giant Gosei Knight intervenes, revealing that the Goseigers' opponents are nothing but illusions. The Goseigers exit Gosei Great to find Gosei Knight fighting Semattarei, as Gosei Knight reveals that the Yuumajuu are after the Abare Headder and tells the Goseigers to go find it first. As they arrive to the site of the Abare Headder, they find Buredoran and seemingly drive him off after an attack. The Goseigers are able to get through the barrier to the Abare Headder when Buredoran returns and steals it away, revealing that he had used them to break through the barrier. The Master Head explains that the Abare Headder has vast dangerous powers that makes Alata curious, but Datas interrupts the message to tell the Gosei Angels that Buredoran and Semattarei have returned and are attacking. As the Goseigers and Gosei Knight arrive to fight, Buredoran uses the Abare Headder to power up Semattarei and make his illusions real. As the revived Yuumajuu overpower the Goseigers, Gosei Red realizes that the Abare Headder is fighting against Buredoran. Gosei Red grabs the Abare Headder and senses that it is only angry and dangerous because it fears its own power. Gosei Red offers his friendship to the Abare Headder which causes it to transform into the Miracle Dragon Headder. It summons its companions and the five Miracle Gosei Headders conjure up the Gosei Tenswords for each of the Goseigers, transforming them into the Super Goseigers. With their new powers, the Goseigers force Buredoran to retreat and destroy Semattarei and his mirage Yuumajuu. The Gosei Angels thank the Miracle Gosei Headders for their help as the Headders become Miracle Gosei Power Cards to summon them later. Elsewhere, Buredoran is confronted by Makuin and Kinggon who express their disappointment in his actions and failure. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Epic 21: Elegant Eri, Epic 22: Over the Rainbow, Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers, and Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa